New Blood
by psykorabbit2000
Summary: A human appears in Equestria two years ago. THe magic of the land changes him to fit a role to come in the upcoming battles. First he has to get the courage to interact with the ponies of the land. Rated for harsh language and violence in later chapters. R&R to let me know if you want this story to continue.
1. Chapter 1

Stranger in Equestria

He sat on the top of the cliff and watched the bizarre creatures walking and flying around in the small town below him. He never remembered seeing such brightly colored ponies before he arrived in these strange lands, two years ago. They were uniquely colored and yet somehow, their colors seemed to work together. He had seen the winged ones and the ones with a horn rising up through their manes. He couldn't remember what they were called, but he did remember he once knew.

He stretched his large leathery wings and loosened up his back muscles. He looked at his arm and hands. Each finger ended in a retractable claw, much like a cat's claw. This strange land had changed his body like this. He had large leathery wings, muck like a dragon. His hands ended in claws that seemed as hard as stone. His body was muscled and had developed the new muscles that attached to his wings. He stood six feet tall and had a wing span over nine feet. His eyes were what was the strangest. His left was a crystal blue and his right was an emerald green. His vision was so precise he had little trouble watching these ponies from about two miles away. His teeth were designed to be omnivores, but still tended towards razor sharp incisors. Aside from these changes, he was mostly human. He had forgotten his original name, but had adopted the name of Thunder Hawk. It was a name he had found, one time sneaking into the large castle on the side of the mountain. It was buried in a book in the library and was able to read a bit, before running from the armored unicorns and having to out fly the armored pegasi. He had like the name taking as his name.

His attention was drawn to a small group out in the meadow as one spread a red and white checkered blanket.

"There we go." He said smiling and crouched as he watched them.

His eyes targeted what he wanted and he waited, statue still, waiting for the right moment.

In the meadow, AppleJack sat the basket of apples down next to the cake Pinkie Pie had brought. Rainbow Dash was laying on her back enjoying the sun as the other ponies set up the rest of their picnic.

Twilight Sparkle looked up and around.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Rarity asked watching her.

"I feel like we're being watched. Almost like we were being hunted." Twilight said as she looked

Unseen by them, Thunder Hawk leaped from the cliff and his wings caught plenty of air to accelerate with. His claws slid out and were ready for grabbing.

"Ah relax. I don't see anything." AppleJack said looking around.

"Neither do I-"Rainbow said and suddenly stopped.

She sprung to her feet, ears twitching and her eyes narrowed as she looked around. The other ponies crouched down and went silent, as she looked around. They knew she had some of the best eyesight and hearing as a Pegasus.

A blur rocketed across their basket and in a blink; the apple basket was snatched and yanked from the ground. Rainbow Dash leaped after the blurred figure with a snap of her wings and the chase was one. Thunder Hawk kept the basket close to him and raced skyward with Rainbow Dash right behind him.

"Give those apples back!" She yelled at the strange figure.

It looked over its shoulder and smiled showing several sharp teeth. With the same ease of a creek flowing downhill, the figured rolled over and arced the side downward in a rolling manner. Rainbow quickly followed it. As the chase went on, Thunder hawk was stuffing apples into a pouch had had hanging around his neck. He pulled up and raced just mere inches across the grass, only to suddenly pull up and arc around with an ease that Rainbow Dash had a little trouble matching. They streaked through the air a second time. Their speed increasing as they went. Thunder Hawk suddenly seemed to curl in on himself and roll at the same time. Next thing Rainbow Dash knew, he was flying right at her. She reared up and stopped her forward motion and gasped.

As soon as he shot past her, Rainbow Dash found the handle of the basket in her mouth and a few seconds later, there was a loud crack and the figured seemed to vanish.

"What the hay?" Rainbow asked looking around and seeing nothing in the sky.

Back at the picnic, Rarity was looking up to the sky.

"Where did they go?" She asked as she kept watch.

"I ain't sure but ever that was, was going fast. I barely saw anything and then that basket was gone." AppleJack said stunned. "Do you think it was after one of us?"

"I don't think so. It would have had a clear shot at any of us and at its speed none of us would have seen it coming." Twilight said as she swallowed, realizing just how fast that thing was going.

"I see Dashie! I see Dashie!" Pinkie shouted excitedly and pointed. "IT looks like she has the basket too!"

Everyone gathered as Rainbow Dash landed and set the empty basket down and looked up at the skies.

"What was it?" Pinkie asked excitedly and looked in the basket. "Their all gone?"

"Rainbow, are you alright?" Twilight asked coming up to her.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Rainbow said as she looked at Twilight "What was that thing?"

"I don't know. I didn't even see it." Twilight said quietly.

"It had large leathery wings, silver colored hair, its two front legs ended with clawed digits and its body wasn't covered in fur. Just clothing. It also had a long lizard like tail. I barely was able to keep up with it, until it turned and vanished with a crack in the air."

"Like the sonic rainboom?" Pinkie asked wide eyed.

"Kind of. The only effect I saw was a slight ripple in the air after the crack.

"Maybe we should head back t the farm." AppleJack said. "Granny might know."

The others nodded in agreement and quickly packed up. As the packed up and walked away, Twilight kept looking over her shoulder and around, still feeling like she was being watched.

Thunder Hawk sat on the branch, with is tail wrapped around it for support, munching on an apple. He watched the ponies as they walked back on the trail. He resisted the urge to drop an apple core on Rainbow Dash's head as the group walked under him.

"The blue one is fast, really fast. I'll have to remember that when I go for the next target next time. I'll have to eat it fast, to avoid her." He thought as he watched them go. "That cake won't know what hits it."

With a grin he bit into another apple.

(Author's Note: I will continue this story based on the responses i get. By all means R&R. ALso open to ideas and suggestions)


	2. The Past and the Present

(A/N Thanks for the responses. FOr those that asked, ThunderHawk's past will be revealed through the story. As Always, thanks for Reveiews and keep them coming.)

The Past and the Present

AppleJack looked at the others after they talked with Granny Smith. IT had turned out that Granny Smith didn't recognize the description.

"Well now what? We're at a dead end." AppleJack grumbled looking at the others. "You have any luck Twilight?"

"No, nothing listed in my library even came close to what Rainbow described. I'm thinking of heading back to Canterlot and going through the library there or maybe Princess Celestia or Luna might know something." Twilight said drooping her head slightly.

"What of Fluttershy? She studies and communicates with all kinds of creatures." Rarity suggested hopefully.

"She still is off doing research on some critters she found." AppleJack said shaking her head. "Looks like we're off to Canterlot. You coming Rainbow?"

Rainbow Dash perks up at the question and turns her head from looking across the sky.

"Sure, I want to know what could fly that fast.' She said with a nod.

His breath was coming harsh and his hearted beating like crazy as he ran down the halls. Sirens were going off all around him, and he could see the flashing light above the door he was running to. He saw his workmates urging him on as thick iron walls began to descend. He pushed himself harder, trying to reach the door. A lady was urging him on and as the door began to cover her face, the last thing he could see was her dark eyes wide in fear in sharp contrast to the whites of her eyes. Her dark hair hanging around her face. Then the door slammed shut and he collided with it. He began to beat against the door, screaming in a language he didn't fully understand. Then the heat appeared and began to rapidly rise. He curled against the door, covering his head, his dark brown hair handing before his face. Suddenly a bright flash then darkness.

In a clearing in the Everfree forest….

ThunderHawk suddenly sat up ramrod straight and his claws sank into the ground, cracking rock. His eye wide with fear, his breath coming in short gasps, and his head was throbbing. He clutched his head quickly and gasped in pain. He carefully stood and staggered to the nearby spring of water. He dropped down and dunked his entire head in the cool water for a few seconds. He pulled out and shook his head, spraying water around.

"It's that dream again. What does it mean and why do I keep having it?" He asked as he caught his breath and the pain slowly began to die. "And that lady in it. Who is she?"

He flopped on his back and curled his wings around him, staring at the sky. He reached over and pulled his pouch over. He quickly fished out an apple and took a bite.

"What does it mean? Does it tie into who I am or was? Blast, why can't I remember!?" He shouted at the sky, scaring several woodland creatures. "I don't even fit in here! What am I suppose to be doing? Why am I here?"

As he ate the apple, ThunderHawk felt himself calm down and the pain die off. He sat up and tossed the apple core aside. He grabbed his pouch, which had a couple of apples left and stood up, stretching his wings.

"That library has to have an answer." He thought and leapt into the air with a snap of his wings.

He quickly vanished into the sky, leaving the clearing behind.

Rainbow watched out the window as the train rolled across the tracks. It showed she was still upset about that thing escaping. It annoyed her that she couldn't catch or really catch up to it. Something caught her eyes and she turned her head.

"Hey! It's that thing!" She shouted shocked.

The other ponies turned and rushed up to the windows to look out. Twilight's jaw dropped as she saw the thing that snagged the basket of apples.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at Rainbow Dash.

"Positive." Rainbow Dash said started to head towards the door. "Positive enough to go chase it down!"

"Hold on Dash! Think for a second, if you take off, you will be taking it on even if you force it to the ground." AppleJack said blocking her.

Rainbow Dash looked at her and growled in irritation.

"She is right Rainbow Dash. None of us could get off the train and keep up with you. You would have to take it on alone and look at the claws on it." Rarity said in agreement with AppleJack.

"Fine, but now you see what it looks like." Rainbow huffed, not happy with the truth.

"It looks vicious." Pinkie Pie said watching ThunderHawk glide through the air.

"I can't believe what it looks like. The claws are similar to a gargoyle's, but the wings resemble a dragon." Twilight said in awe. "But that body doesn't look like anything on Equestria. It seems to have claws on its feet as well."

The ponies watched as it looked at them and rose into the air, vanishing in the clouds.

ThunderHawk was quietly flying along and had just finished the last apple.

"I have to get some meat soon, but I don't want a repeat of last time." He thought as he glided through the air "No need to scare the fillies and colts by snatching a rabbit from right in front of them."

He chuckled slightly at the memory and suddenly the chuckle stopped. He could feel someone watching him. He looked over and saw the train rolling down the tracks. What really caught his eyes was the group of ponies watching him from one of the passenger cars. His gaze locked on the blue one that had the rainbow colored hair.

"That one? What is she doing here?" He thought as he flew.

He turned his head forward and rose into the air, through the clouds. He glanced down through an opening and saw the tracks were heading towards the mountains he was heading to. He shrugged and grinned, as he arced downward. He came back through the clouds and saw the train ahead of him. He glided forward and quietly landed on the caboose of the train. He folded his wings up and lay on the train, relaxing.

"Ahh, the only way to travel." He said softly, grinning.

The train slowly pulled into the station and the ponies quickly got out, only to be surprise by seeing Princess Celestia and her younger sister, Princess Luna there. Twilight bowed quickly and smiled.

"How did you know we were coming?" Twilight asked curious.

"Spike sent a message informing me and asked me to tell you that shortly after the train left, Fluttershy safely returned." Celestia said with a smile. "He also mentioned something about a new creature? Let's walk and talk."

The group began to walk away from the train, as it pulled out. ThunderHawk waited quietly, until the train passed under a bridge. He raised a hand and the claws sunk in the stone under the bridge. He easily flipped up and his other claws grabbed the stone. He crawled along the underside and watched as the group walked towards the castle. His eyes fell on Princess Luna and blinked a few times. He then looked at Princess Celstia.

"Interesting how those two are shaped the same as the purple one, but taller. The white one with the wavy hair has a large horn. I will have to keep that in mind if I am forced to fight. Could be dangerous." ThunderHawk thought quietly.

He looked down and saw a young filly looking up at him. A quick hiss and she ran off screaming about monsters.

"Time to move." ThunderHawk thought with a mental groan and dropped from the underside.

He kept his wings against his body and darted off, vanishing in some shadows.

"So, that is what this creature looks like." Princess Celestia said thoughtfully as they entered the main hall. "Does it sound familiar to you, Sister?"

"It resembles the outline we found on that site of that strange ripple of magic we sensed about two years ago." Princess Luna said with a nod and Celestia stopped.

"You are sure about that?" She asked looking at her sister.

Princess Luna nodded and walked over to a desk. Her horn glowed and a large scroll slid out of the drawer and rolled out on the table. It had a drawing a winged figure with a tail, in a circle.

"That looks like it." Rainbow Dash said looking at the Princess, confused. "How did you know?"

"About two years ago, Celstia and I sensed a strange magical ripple towards the east. I went to check it out and found a crater in the soft dirt, about five feet deep and very wide. It looked like something exploded downward into the ground. At the bottom of the crater was this outline. A few ponies spoke of a tall figure climbing out the pit and stumbled into the woods nearby. The guards searched, but we never found it. I have been following reports that guards have gathered in an attempt to find this figure. Despite the fact that it has claws, there have been no cases of it hurting ponies, but there was a report of group of fillies and colts being scared by a large winged figure swooping out of the sky and snatching a rabbit off the ground." Princess Luna said as she let the others look at the information.

Suddenly a guard came running in.

"Princess Celstia! That winged creature has returned and was spotted in the library!" He gasped.

"Contain it, but do not hurt it or attack it. We do not know what its abilities are. I will not allow the guards to get hurt for foolish pride." Celestia ordered.

"Let's go, girls!" Twilight said and they took off, heading to the library.

It only took them a few minutes to reach the library. There were guards at the entrance with shields, blocking the entrance. They stepped aside as Princess Celestia and Luna stepped forward.

"Is it still in there?" Celestia asked as she approached.

"Yes your majesty. A couple of group of guards have it contained in the section covering mythical creatures.' One guard replied while bowing.

"Any aggressions?" Princess Luna asked worried.

"A brief skirmish with the two guards that first found it." The other guard replied worried. "That thing threw the two unicorns, in full armor, clear down the hall and they slammed into the wall beside that stained glass window."

He pointed down a long hall.

"All the way?" AppleJack asked stunned. "From here?"

"Actually no. From the entrance to the section entrance. We set up multiple rows of guards." The guard said and pointed down the opposite way.

AppleJack's jaw dropped as she saw the distance

"Let's go." Rainbow said and headed forward.

In the Library, ThunderHawk was perched up on a bookshelf with a large tome in his hands. HE was carefully turning pages as his eyes scanned the pages. He knew there were guards watching him, but they seemed to be standing back. His eyes scanned quickly and in frustration, he snapped the book closed. He dropped it on a stack of other tomes.

"Still nothing!" He hissed in irritation, as his tail snacked down and wrapped a book.

It lifted into the air and ThunderHawk eyes widened slightly.

"Rituals to view the past events." He read out loud. "Well you seem out of place among books of these mythical creatures. Isn't there a librarian/"

He looked over as he heard hoof steps and saw the group approaching. He saw the Princesses, Twilight and Rainbow Dash immediately, since they had wings. Then his eyes took in the other three without wings. He held the book firmly. Princess Celestia saw the title and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want with that book?" She said firmly, stepping forward.

To everyone's surprise, ThunderHawk stepped back on the bookshelf.

"What I need it for is none of your concern." ThunderHawk said as his eyes narrowed.

He was outnumbered and in an enclosed areas. He'd have to stay above the bookshelves to use his wings, but the guards blocked about half the door's height. He rapidly planned his way out. Rainbow guessed what was going on and lunged forward.

"He's going to make a break for it!" She said as she began to move.

As she lunged forward, her wings opening, things seemed to move slowly for everyone. ThunderHawk rolled off the bookshelf, as Rainbow lunged up at him. Princess Celestia and everyone but Princess Luna moved forward. ThunderHawk hit a large couch, his legs folding and lunged forward. Rainbow realized what was going on, but reacted too slowly, as ThunderHawk lunged forward. He slid right under her and twisted as he went. His wings rolled around him, as he cleared Twilight and AppleJack's head. Rarity and Pinkie Pie both duck out of reaction. Princess Celestia aimed her horn to ward off the expected attack. Instead she felt it graze along the outer side of the wings. ThunderHawk shot past her hissing at the pain. He landed behind them and leaped towards the door and Princess Luna. Luna reared up to aim her horn and started casting a spell at the same time. He body was wrapped in a bubble of energy and ThunderHawk bounced off it, right out the door, gasping in pain openly now. He rolled over the guard and landed on his feet, behind them. He turned and smashed right out the window nearest. Right behind him was Rainbow Dash. Everyone else spun around in shock at the reaction speeds used.

'That was fast." Pinkie Pie said stunned.

Luna turned and leaped out the window as well, giving chase to the first two.

Outside the race was on. ThunderHawk used his speed and agility to his advantage as he raced around the towers of the castle with Rainbow Dash right behind him. The streaked around the castle then shot out over the town, dipping down to almost street level, arcing around corners, skimming houses, and in one case even through the open door of a building and out the back, with screams, shouts and clatter behind them. They shot out over a river and left twin rooster tails along the surface from their speed. ThunderHawk slipped the book in his pouch as he streaked across the sky. Rainbow was right behind him. Suddenly he vanished. Rainbow felt pressure on her hindquarters and found ThunderHawk's face beside her own.

"Do you know what my purpose is or what I am?" He asked her looking at her. "Do you have those answers?"

Rainbow stopped her flight in shock.

"NO!" She shouted in shock at the sudden movement.

"Then you cannot help me." ThunderHawk said and streaked ahead of her, launching over her head.

"You are not getting way this time!" Rainbow Dash growled and started chasing again.

"I have but one word for you, blue Pegasus." ThunderHawk said. "Slipstream."

Suddenly his body elongated and there was loud cracks of noise as his body seems to suddenly elongated and vanish from sight.

A shockwave slammed into Rainbow Dash and knocked the wind out of her. She flew backward and began to fall to the ground below her. Suddenly she was wrapped in a soft glow. She rose up in the air and soon found herself looking at Princess Luna.

"Are you alright, Rainbow Dash?" She asked looked at the Pegasus.

"Yeah, thanks." Rainbow mumbled.

"Did it hurt you?" Princess Luna asked as she released Rainbow Dash, seen the Pegasus was able to fly.

"No, just stunned me." Rainbow said.

"An interesting ability. IT streamed to stretch across the sky and vanish." Princess Luna asked as she turned to head back to the castle.

Rainbow Dash huffed quiet in irritation and followed the Princess back.


	3. Approaching Darkness and Opened Eyes

Approaching Darkness and Opened Eyes

At the castle, Rainbow Dash hung her head as Princess Celestia voice held a hint of anger in it.

"I believe I said not to make any aggressive actions. Wasn't I clear enough?" Princess Celestia asked firmly, looking at Rainbow Dash.

"You were crystal clear, Princess." Rainbow Dash said quietly.

"Then why did you go after him and trigger that entire fiasco in the library? With the natural weapons it has, it could have caused serious damage, not just get away with one of our books." Princess Celestia said watching the blue pony before her.

"My gut told me he was about to run and I was trying to stop him." Rainbow said quietly, head hanging lower. "I'm sorry."

Princess Celestia sighed and looked at the guards. She then turned her gaze back to Rainbow Dash noting something she said.

"He?" Celestia asked curious. "How do you know this?"

"I heard him speak when I was close to him. His voice was kind of deep like Big Mac's voice." Rainbow said quietly, lifting her eyes to looks at the Princess.

Princess Celestia looked to a nearby pony and he nodded.

"Initial scan on the blood indicated male as well. His blood is magical, but not natural." The pony said with a nod. "That would make sense considering which book he took as well."

"Which book was that?" Princess Luna asked curious.

"A book containing rituals that allow one to look into the past and see events. Though we haven't figured out why." The pony said with a bow.

"That makes sense then." Rainbow said lifting her head up.

Everyone looked at her confused.

"Come again, Rainbow?" AppleJack asked confused.

"HE asked me if I knew what his purpose was and who he was. I don't think he knows anything about himself." Rainbow said looking around.

"That would be just terrible, going through life not knowing who or what you are." Rarity said quietly. "And not having a cutie mark to guide him with either."

"I don't think he will form one. He isn't a pony, unicorn, or Pegasus." Twilight said thoughtfully. "This makes it interesting that he has magical blood."

ThunderHawk landed by the clear pond and sat down quietly. He pulled the book out and opened it to the marked page.

"Ok, it says a large clear surface." He said and looked at the pond. "I don't see any lilies or fish in this one. So according to the directions, it should work. Let's see what happens."

He set the book down on a flat stone and began to read off the incantations. The water surface began to slowly spin and rapidly picked up speed. ThunderHawk felt himself rise up and hover over the edge of the pond. As the word flowed from his mouth, the water spun faster and faster. Suddenly the center began to spin in the opposite direction and a flash smooth center began to expand outward. As the words finally stopped, ThunderHawk looked down at the smooth center.

A scene showed a man with blonde hair in a training class, practicing strikes and kicks. His hands stuck at hanging punching bags. Then it changed and showed the same man stopping a man from mugging someone. IT changed again and showed him stopping a store robbery. A third scene showed the man taking down a man with a knife.

"Is that me? Was I trained as a warrior?" ThunderHawk asked quietly as he watched the scene. "I seem to protect normal beings against those that would hurt them."

The scene changed and showed a police badge in the center rotating. IT then changed and showed his dream again. At the end though, the scene changed to a fiery object rocketing out of the sky and slamming down into the ground and two other streaks raced across the ground and stuck into the same spot. After resulting explosion, the smoke rose from the crater and suddenly a clawed hand reached up and ThunderHawk watched as he saw himself pulling himself out of the crater.

With that, the surface suddenly grew rough and was lost. ThunderHawk slowly lowered to the ground, by the book.

"I protected those of the realm I came from?" ThunderHawk asked himself quietly. "And somehow, I was brought here. Yet I look so different."

He looked at his clawed hands and then at his wings.

"Did those other two streaks have something to do with this? I still don't understand, but it is a start to look for my past. Perhaps I should think about protecting again. IF that wasn't what my calling was, then why was it shown to me?" He muttered and looked at the book. "Oops, perhaps I should return this then."

He picked the book up and placed it in his pouch again. He stretched his wings and leaped into the air, rapidly vanishing.

"It was weird actually. His body seemed to stretch out and touch somewhere off in the distance. Then with a loud crack he seemed to jerk and vanish at the same time." Rainbow said as they walked towards the guest chambers. "HE said something called Slipstream before he did it."

"That interesting actually. IT sounds the Sonic Rainboom, but it doesn't at the same time. Did you sense any barrier forming around him?" Twilight asked walking beside Rainbow Dash.

"None. He was there, then gone. The only thing that stood out was that stretching effect." Rainbow said curious.

"He does possess magical blood. It might be something he has the ability of due to the magic in him, which may come from his unique body style." Twilight said as they walked. "Anyways, let's just sleep on it and see if anything comes to us by morning."

The others nodded and they split up into different rooms.

Princess Luna sat at her mirror in her room, with a brush brushing out her mane. Her mind was going over everything that was said earlier.

"This being sounds like a force to be feared, but it seems that there is more to him." She muttered as she turned from the mirror and the brush set down on the table surface. She stopped suddenly seeing a book being placed on her balcony with a clawed hand, letting it go. She quickly trotted out there and suddenly came face to face with ThunderHawk. He jumped back on the rail. He began to turn and leap off.

"Wait, please!" Princess Luna called out and to her surprise, he paused.

His head slowly turned to look at her over his shoulders. As he did, the moon shined off his eyes and the reflections gave him a colder gazer. One that Princess Luna was able to compare to her own gaze as Nightmare Moon.

"What, I was just returning the book I borrowed.' ThunderHawk said carefully.

"I see that. Thank you for returning it." Princess Luna said stepped forward slowly. "Who… are you?"

"I don't know. I call my ThunderHawk." He replied as he remained perched, completely motionless, and ready to spring away in a blink of an eye.

"Why did you break into the library?" Princess Luna asked carefully.

"I was trying to find out if there were others like me." ThunderHawk replied.

"My sister and I are over a thousand years old and we have never seen any beings like you." She said quietly and carefully took another step forward.

ThunderHawk's muscles tightened and he prepared to jump off the edge.

"You cannot keep up with me." He said as he prepared to go.

"I know, please don't go." Princess Luna asked and took a step back. "Do you know what I am?"

"You are one of four beings of authority in this land. The ponies, unicorns, and pegasi look up to you and the other three for directions." ThunderHawk said with a nod. "By your physical form, you seem to be made of all three races. I believe it is called an Alicorn."

Princess Luna nodded in agreement.

"You and I aren't that different." She said gently and slowly took a step forward. "You seem to be made from at least three forms as well. One of which we do not know."

"Which one?"ThunderHawk said watching her.

"Your torso and upper legs. I can only guess it is from your land. Your wings seem of a dragon style. Your claws on your hands and feet, as well as your tail seem of a gargoyle designed."

ThunderHawk watched her as she talked and thought of the other two beams of light that strike where he came out of. He figured the first beam was him arriving here.

"What does that make me then? Am I a hunter or protector? A being of peace or war? What is my purpose here?" ThunderHawk asked hopefully, even stepping down on the balcony.

"I don't know. You are unique, one of a kind." Princess Luna said quietly. "You have shown great power and resilience, when you dove through that window. Plus you have agility, with the way you avoided Rainbow Dash in the library."

"That is the blue Pegasus? The white one wounded my wing some with her horn." ThunderHawk growled slightly.

Princess Luna could see where Celestia's horn had torn along the wing, doing less damage than was expected.

"You scared us and she reacted, trying to protect the others." Princess Luna said gently, looking at the claws closely. "You have to admit, you do look formidable with those claws."

"IF your kind sees me as something to fear, then the others will always fear me. Then that means I am meant to be a hunter." ThunderHawk growled and stepped back up on the railing.

"No wait! That isn't what I meant!" Princess Luna gasped and suddenly lunged forward to stop him.

"The creature is attacking Princess Luna!" A guard from a nearby tower shouted, just now having seeing them. "Pegasi to protect Princess Luna!"

Suddenly the sky was filled with several armored pegasi rushing to Princess Luna's protection. ThunderHawk's head snapped left and right, looking in shock at the groups approaching. He prepared to escape and Princess Luna recognized it from earlier.

"Don't go! Stop!" She called and leaped up towards him, preparing to stop the guards.

In front of her eyes, ThunderHawk folded in on himself in a blur and again his body elongated to impossible lengths, before it snapped together and he vanished in a loud crack. The Shockwave struck her squarely and knocked her back onto her balcony and through the open doorway. Several pegasi that were nearby, were also knocked out of the air and barely caught by others. Princess Luna slowly stood up and came out the balcony doors on wobbly legs. She slowly looked around in shock.

"ThunderHawk?" She asked stunned.

*the next morning*

Princess Luna was sitting in the main chamber of the castle, having just told Princess Celestia all that had happened the night before.

"So, he never actually attacked you?" Princess Celestia asked worried.

"No, he only performed his escape that created the shockwave that Rainbow Dash had talked about. It was the shockwave that knocked me into my quarters and several pegasi out of the sky." Princess Luna said calmly. "I was able to see the entire thing. It does create a magical aura, so his 'slipstream' is magical in nature that seems to work on instinct."

Off to the side, the ponies were listening and Rainbow smirked.

"So I am still the fastest pony in the land." She said quietly with a smile.

"You still ain't been able to catch him though." AppleJack whispered to her and Rainbow Dash stuck her tongue out at AppleJack.

"So you were able to talk to him?" Princess Celestia said ignoring the two ponies. "What is your impression?"

"He is lost. Not of this land and scared some. I do not think he is trying to do harm to any of us. He is reacting to situations that arise around him." Princess Luna said with a nod. "I think he doesn't truly realize what he is capable of and is using everything out of instinct."

Princess Celestia nodded and Twilight Sparkle walked up.

"I think we should try to talk to him." Twilight said bowing her head slightly. "He has had multiple chances to harm us and has not taking any of them. IF only we had a way to keep up with him or find him."

"We can find him." Princess said calmly as she stood from her seat. "What I worry about is what he might do, if he perceives our approach as an attack. What I am curious about though, is he enough to give us an edge?"

She looked to Princess Luna and waited for an answer.

"Let us think about what he have seen and learned. Twice, Rainbow Dash had attempt to out speed him and was unable to. The guards said he threw two Unicorns in full armor down a long hall. He has this 'slipstream' as he calls it, and you, sister, struck him with your horn and did little damage to his wing. Either that or he heals exceptionally fast." Princess Luna said calmly.

"What do we need an edge for?" Twilight asked confused.

"The changeling swarm has been seen around again we believe that another attack is in the near future." Princess Celestia said with a sigh and a heavy silence fell over the room.

"And you think he might be enough to help us?" Twilight asked stunned. "He would have to be a…."

"A guardian." Princess Celestia said with a nod.


	4. Encounter in a Cave

Encounter in a Cave

ThunderHawk walked into the large cave that had served as his home. There were piles of hay and bones lying around. He walked in and set some pieces of wood on the hot coals that were in the fire pit. He waved his hands over the coals and they glowed hot, slowly catching the wood on fire. He sat on a pile of hay and his tail wrapped around him.

"Unique?" He said quietly. "That means I am one of a kind. That there are no others like me. That Alicorn even said there was no others like me that she had seen. Why would there only be one of my kind?"

He watched as the fire began to consume to the wood, as the moon crossed the night sky. His mind went back to the talk with Princess Luna and the scenes shown in the pool of water. When he had escaped he had worried if she was to close. He slowly laid on the hay and his eyes closed. He had pushed himself hard and was surprised his body seemed to have the energy to keep going. He felt himself drift off to sleep.

Everyone had remained quiet at Princess Luna's statement.

"Are you being serious?" Twilight Sparkle said stunned

"Those are just old mare legends for colts to have dreams off." AppleJack said shocked.

"They were never real." Rainbow said wide eyed.

Princess Celestia watched every pony's reaction, including some of the guards. A guardian?

"That is an interesting point, sister." Princess Celestia said as she turned o Princess Luna. "I would have never thought of that. They have been gone for over millennia or more. I haven't heard of those since we were little."

"You've heard of them too?" Rarity asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it was said that the Guardians died at the start of the Alicorn Reign. Supposedly, they helped keep the lands in balance and when the first of the Alicorn appeared, the Guardians taught them how to do it. As the Alicorns grew in strength, the Guardians disappeared, for they were no longer needed. It is said that the last one fell in battle, defending the Crystal Empire from Sombre during his quest for power."

The group looked at each other in shock. Twilight blinked and looked at the two Princesses.

"They were real and had the power of an Alicorn?" She asked shocked.

"The legend was old, when we first heard it." Princess Celestia said with a nod. "And it was said that their power was greater than an Alicorn. The old stories say that one Guardian had the strength of four Alicorns."

"Four!?" Twilight said as her jaw dropped in amazement.

"Yes, but it hurt them to tap into their true strength. According to the stories, during great battles when a Guardian tapped into his or her real strength, that they would seem to become more barbaric and would lay waist to all around them like a mindless monster." Princess Luna said with a nod. "Despite this, they were noble creatures made of the energy of several animals, so they themselves looked like a patchwork of animals in the same body. Each of the animal features they had, helped represent the powers they had."

"So, if this one creature we have been seeing is one, his powers are tired to dragons, gargoyles and whatever his race is?" AppleJack asked and Princess Luna nodded in response.

"So what you're saying is that this creature has the ability to wage destruction across Equestria and the only ones who can stand up to and has a chance to defeat him are the Princesses?" Rainbow asked worried.

"Not so." Princess Celestia said calmly. "Despite their powers, the Guardians were flesh and blood. They could be wounded and killed by mere weapons. Plus we do not even know if he is one. Besides, the stories say a Guardian won't come into their real power until they are almost killed. For it is at that moment when their mortality is first tested that they truly awaken and their real abilities rise to the surface. I doubt that my scratching his wings counts as life threatening."

Suddenly there was a loud clamor and everypoy's head snapped around. The main doors swung open quickly and ThunderHawk walked in, with two Unicorns trying to push him back out. His stride wasn't slowed by them as he walked forward. Rainbow Dash leapt up and streaked towards him, intending to knock him back, but was jarred as he blocked her with a simple open palm and then tossed her aside.. His shining eyes stopped their shining as he approached the group. Princess Celestia and Luna watched as he stopped. He looked to them, as he pushed the two unicorns aside.

"I am here to talk and find out what I am, for one of you said I was unique." He said as he looked to Princess Luna. "I am ThunderHawk, only one of my kind and master of the slipstream technique."

She ran down the crystalline hallway. She heard the loud buzzing from outside the windows and the sounds of fighting. She glanced around in fear. She had felt the enemy coming and sent word out. Most of her subjects were able to hide in the shelters, but power that defended their realm didn't even slow down this new enemy. As a matter of fact, they seemed to eat on it and weakened her at the same time. A white unicorn with a blue mane rounded the corner in front of her.

"Shining Armor, how bad is it?!" She said as she felt the tears welling up in her eyes.

"It isn't good, Cadance. We need help before the Changelings overwhelm the guards." He said quietly, as he watched the Princess with tears flowing down her cheeks. "We've pulled every Crystal Pony into the Palace and I have my shield over it, but it won't last forever. You have to contact Princess Celestia as soon as possible."

"I will, let's go to the throne room so I can do it now." Princess Cadance said with a nod and they headed to the throne room.

ThunderHawk looked around, as his shoulders drooped.

"SO you have no idea what I am?" He asked quietly, as he looked at the others.

"I am afraid not. We have looked, to try and understand how to interact with you." Princess Celestia said quietly. "I do not enjoy seeing one so lost."

"You don't have any memories of who you were?" Rainbow asked as she watched him.

"No, just fleeting dreams and abstract visions from a spell. All I have figured out is that I defended people where I am from." ThunderHawk said as he sat on the floor. "Everything I know starts from the moment I crawled out of the crater that marked my arrival."

Princess Celestia nodded and stood up. She walked over to a window and looked out it. She turned to say something, but stopped when her eyes widened. Everyone watched her in silent for a few moments. She then blinked and shook her head.

"IT has begun." She said looking at Princess Luna.

"Where at, sister?" Princess Luna asked worried.

"What? Where?" Both Twilight and ThunderHawk asked in unison.

"The Crystal Empire is under attack by the Changelings." Princess Celestia said worried. "I need to get forces there as soon as possible. Shining Armor is currently holding them back."

"We can't get anyone there that fast! The Empire is at least a couple of days travel!" Twilight gasped as fear for her brother shot through her mind. "It is too far to teleport too!"

"If I could get there, I could help hold them off, until the forces get there." Princess Luna said looking down, "provided they don't attack here.'

As the group began to debate over what to do, ThunderHawk stood up and looked around. His eyes fell on the map that had Princess Luna's markers. He walked over and looked at it. He quickly found Canterlot. After a few seconds, he found the Crystal Empire and was studying how far it was. Could he? IT was farther than he ever had gone.

Pinkie Pie looked over and saw ThunderHawk looking at the map. She walked over and stood beside him.

"You've been in a lot of places." She commented, surprising ThunderHawk.

"What?" He asked looking down at her.

"Look at all those markers. Princess Luna says their all places you have been seen." She said with a grin. "Look at this, Ponyville is near where you took our apples and look how far Canterlot is."

ThunderHawk watched as she pointed out the markers. He nodded in agreement.

"You must be a really fast flyer. Possibly faster than Rainbow Dash to get that far so quickly." Pinkie commented looking at him.

"I use the slipstream technique. It's similar to teleporting, but is almost like folding space. It allows me to travel long distances quickly…" ThunderHawk said and stopped.

His eyes narrowed and it dawned on him. He picked up a pin and marked the map where the pond was and then the cave. He held up a quill to mark the distance of the places from Canterlot.

"I did go from here, to the lake, back to here, and then to my cave in one night." He said as he looked at the length of the quill.

"Really? That's far!" Pinkie said amazed.

Everyone in the room stopped at her little statement and looked at the two of them, in time to see ThunderHawk hold the quill against the map.

"ThunderHawk?" Princess Celestia asked curious.

ThunderHawk looked at the others and stepped over to Princess Luna.

"You say you can help them?" He asked and she nodded. "I can get you there quicker than anything else can. If you are willing to trust me."

A few minutes later, everyone was outside.

"Are you sure about this Princess?" AppleJack asked looking at Princess Luna

"He is right, he is the only one who can get me there fast enough." Princess Luna said with a nod of her helmeted head. "Help get the forces ready, but only send up a part of them. I believe this is a tactic to leave Canterlot with a minimal force."

"I will sister." Princess Celestia said with a nod and looked at ThunderHawk. "Protect my sister and allow no harm to come to her."

ThunderHawk nodded and leaped into the air, followed by Princess Luna. She hovered by him and nodded to him.

"Let's go then." ThunderHawk said and wrapped an around her shoulders in front of her wings.

Princess Luna tried to remain calm, remember the size of those claws near her neck. She felt the arm wrap around her tightly. She was about to say something, when she felt a magical field wrap around her.

To the group below, they saw both of them suddenly wrap around each other and suddenly stretch out and snap, vanishing in the blink of an eye. They felt the wave of energy wash over them and push them back.

Princess Luna wasn't prepared for the feeling included with the technique. She felt her body fold in and wrap around her and ThunderHawk, as well as feeling his body wrap around her as well. The sudden folding in and suddenly being stretched out. Her vision of the lands seemed to stretch out. She felt her stomach being stretched to an insane level, along with the rest of her body. Then all of a sudden it snapped together and everything became a blur to her, as miles and miles of landscape shot by in a mere blur. It was so fast, she couldn't track it. Suddenly she jerked to a stop and was surrounded by the cold winds of the northern territories. ThunderHawk quickly set her down and dropped to the ground, chocking and gasping. It had been farther than he thought it was and his body was screaming not only for the distance, but the fact he carried more mass with him than normal.

"I think I am going to- urp!" Princess Luna gasped and turned her head to the side, barely avoiding throwing up on ThunderHawk.

By the time, she was done emptying her stomach into the snow, ThunderHawk had recovered as well. He stood up.

"Is it… always like that?" Princess Luna gasped as her stomach threatens to try and empty itself again.

"Eat this." ThunderHawk said and offered her a root to chew on. "It will help steady your stomach and let it settle."

She quickly ate it and her head shot straight up, realizing she just ate something she didn't even know what it was.

"It is alright. It's a Wildfire root. IT isn't toxic. It has a calming effect on stomachs." ThunderHawk said as he watched her and then looked around. "I don't see them Empire."

"It's this way." Princess Luna said and began to trudge through the snow. "Why didn't you give me that before?"

"You would have thrown it up, before it could work. It's easier to eat it after the fact. The juices of it get into you faster then. If you travel that way more often, you will get use to it." ThunderHawk said as he walked along side her. "Why does this place seem familiar to me?"

"I'm not sure, but it is said the last Guardian died fighting here to try and protect this empire." She replied as she walked along.

"It feels like a great battle happened here a long time ago. Many lives lost." ThunderHawk said as he walked with her.

"There was. When Sombre became king, my sister and I stood up to him. Our forces fought their way in, trying to save the Crystal Empire. Sombre cursed the empire as he fell, vowing to return and that the Empire would be gone until he did." Princess Luna said as they walked. "Twilight and her friends freed the Crystal Empire when Sombre returned and tried to retake it."

ThunderHawk was about to say something, when a bolt of green energy shot out of nowhere and struck him squarely in the chest. The blast sent him sailing backwards through the air and down the cliff side. Princess Luna's head snapped around and saw him arc out of sight. She looked to where the shot came from and saw a large female changeling.

"Chrysalis!" Luna snarled in anger, as her horn gleamed.

"Well, my dear Princess Luna, it is nice to see you again. I take it that your sister didn't accompany you here? Just that abomination?" Chrysalis said with a smirk, as other changelings came up along her.

"Why did you attack him? He's one of a kind!" Princess Luna said and a beam fired from her horn.

A changeling jumped in front of Chrysalis and the bolt hit it squarely. Its body exploded into ash and Chrysalis merely smirked.

"He served his purpose. One of the two ruling Alicorns is now stranded in the Northern regions. The abomination that was able to bring you here so fast is not gone and your sister is woefully under prepared for my followers to attack now." Chrysalis said smiling. "My lovely changelings will enjoy feasting on you. I don't care for this pathetic kingdom. I have a greater target to strike… in Canterlot!"

To Princess Luna's horror, Chrysalis leapt into the air and performed the Slipstream, vanishing from sight. Princess Luna looked at the remaining changelings and swallowed. Instead of engaging them, she turned and ran to the cliff and dove off it.

The lady filled his vision through the window. He watched as the plate slowly sealed in place. He saw the fear in her eyes, as it dawned on both of them that there was nothing they could do. She began to beat on the window, as the plate sealed it off. He placed his hand against the metal plate.

"Alluna." He whispered before the light engulfed him.

ThunderHawk laid on the ground, his wings outstretched and his chest was burnt black from the bolt. His body was motionless. The two ponies standing near him looked worried.

"Is it really?" One asked.

"It looks like the one that is described, but it feels wrong." The other one said quietly. "I can't tell if it is even alive."

They both turned as a dark figure came rushing into the cave. Both ponies shrank back, beside ThunderHawk's head. The figure stopped and shook the snow off, revealing Princess Luna. She looked down at ThunderHawk.

"ThunderHawk?" She asked worried.

"ThunderHawk?" One of the ponies asked confused. "That great warrior died at the hands of King Sombre."

The princess looked up at the two ponies and blinked.

"That's his name." She said and indicated to ThunderHawk. "Is he alive?"

"We can't tell. He feels wrong." The other pony said quietly.

"Wrong? How?" Princess Luna asked confused.

"The energies of the Great Warrior are still in our kingdom and part of it. This one doesn't feel like him." The first pony said as she looked down at ThunderHawk. "Though he almost looks like him."

Princess Luna was about to ask a question, when suddenly ThunderHawk took in a loud gasp. The burnt skin on his chest cracking and flaking off with each expansion of his chest.

"Alluna, I… need help. I haven't… forgotten." He whispered in pain.

The two ponies looked down at him. Princess Luna turned her head to the cave entrance as she heard the buzz of changeling wings.

"This isn't good." She whispered.

ThunderHawk's finger began to twitch and curl. The claws unsheathed and extended to their fullest length. The two ponies backed away. His chest began to rise and fall quickly, as his fingers flexed.

In his mind ThunderHawk say another that looked like him, but with a few different animal parts attached to it. IT looked down at him.

"You are no Guardian, but you were created like one. Our kind is dead. I was the last. You are a new creature." It muttered looking at him.

"What am I?" ThunderHawk asked.

"You are no more or less than what you want to be. You are not bound by a position." It said in response.

"So, I have no purpose then?" ThunderHawk asked depressed.

The Guardian spirit reached down and its claw went into ThunderHawk's head.

"Your memories are telling you what you are. From that, you have a purpose and a reason. DO you remember now?" It asked.

ThunderHawk was silent as some of his memories flooded back. In his world, he protected people. He was a law enforcer. To protect and serve was his purpose there. That was why he was in that strange hall. He had helped people escape a… meltdown? He blinked as he looked at the spirit in front of him.

"I died." He said quietly. "Died protecting people."

"So did I. I protected the Empire you came to help. I died fighting for them. Is that an honorable death?" IT asked "You have your answers. Now you make a choice."

Princess Luna ducked back as a changeling fired a blast of green energy at her, barely avoiding it. She stumbled over ThunderHawk's still form and her feet went out from under her, dropping her to the ground in a heap. The changeling lunged forward to take advantage, only to have a clawed hand clamp down on his muzzle and stop him cold. Its eyes looked down and saw that the eyes of the motionless body were glowing a dark red. The clawed hand clamped shut in a snap of bone and then it threw the changeling out of the cave. ThunderHawk rose to his feet as the others came rushing in. ThunderHawk felt a rage in him that boiled from deep in his heart. IT boiled forth and a screech of primal rage ripped out of his mouth. IT sounded like a mixture of dragons and gargoyles screaming at the same time and the burnt skin erupted in silver flames. TO the changelings, the scream sounded like something they had never heard before and brought forth a feeling they were strangers to. This feeling froze them in their hoof steps. Their muscles locked up and wouldn't move. This great beast in front of them inspired a new feeling in them.

It was fear.

((A/N; Hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Go ahead and give a review. I read all of them and I do listen to all opinions, and try to work them in as i go. Thanks for reading.))


	5. Demon or Hero

Demon or Hero

The blast slammed the changeling against the wall and smashed it into the wall. ThunderHawk crushed the last of the changeling heads under his clawed foot and charged out the cave. He stopped at the sight of nothing but snow. Princess Luna ran out after him and stopped beside him.

"Where is that army you said was here?" ThunderHawk snarled looking at her.

"The Queen was the one here. She was the one who hit you with the energy blast." Princess Luna said looking around in confusion. "Celestia received a message from Princess Cadance asking for –"

"Enough!" ThunderHawk snarled and grabbed Princess Luna in front of her wings. She was yanked up and the white grounds became a streak, as they rocketed across it. It wasn't hard to tell the way they went, since there was a path blown through the snow. Sudenly everything seemed to waver and they stopped. Princess Luna staggered around a little and saw several spear points pointing towards her.

"Princess Luna!" A female voice called out and Princess Cadance ran forward. "Are they gone?"

"The Changelings? This is none beyond the field." Princess Luna said confused. "What has happened?"

"We were under attack up until about fifteen minutes ago. The enemy withdrew suddenly and everything went silent." A male unicorn said as he walked up to stand by Princess Cadance. "We were hoping you saw something outside the barrier."

"There is no one outside the barrier, Shining Armor." Princess Luna said with a shake of her head. "That would mean-"

"We've been played for fools and removed the more offensive oriented of the two sisters from the castles." ThunderHawk growled. "We need to get back to Canterlot!"

The guards clashed with the Changeling army, as siege was laid to Canterlot Castle. Twilight Sparkle watched from a balcony with Rainbow Dash. Below them on the stairs stood AppleJack and Rarity, with Pinkie Pie right behind them.

"It looks like their going to get through, girls! Prepare to defend the Princess!" Twilight shouted.

AppleJack looked at the two with her.

"Ok, you two. We've fought 'em before and we know their tricks." AppleJack said with a snort.

"Right!" Rarity and Pinkie Pie said in unison.

The changelings came and an intense battle began. The tree ground bound of the group help hold the line at the stair. Rainbow Dash fought in the air with the armored Pegasi. Twilight aided with her magic where she saw, as she flew along the castle grounds. Slowly the ponies were giving ground, until they were in the inner halls fighting, just at the Throne room doors, with the Royal Guards helping in their battle.

"We can't hold them. There's more than last time." Twilight thought as she ducked her head to avoid a shot. "Prepare to fall back into the Throne room!"

Suddenly the doors slammed open, revealing Princess Celestia on the royal throne and a startled Princess Luna , barely standing halfway to the doors, keeping her stomach in check this time. What stunned the ponies though was the crimson streak that shot out of the room and down the hall, over the Changelings and shortly behind was the wake of fire that engulfed the Changelings.

"Chrysalis!" A voice rumbled out like thunder through the castle, shaking the walls.

Outside, Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings lifted her head at the sound of her name and blinked.

"That is an amazing amount of magic." She said with a smile, "But the voice can't be right."

Suddenly the main doors of the castle exploded outward and fire exploded outward.

"There's only on being that moves that fast!" Rainbow Dash shouted in excitement. "ThunderHawk!"

He slammed into the ground in a three point stance, with a fist smashed into the ground and cracks spreading out from him Chrysalis looked mildly shocked. The other ponies made their way to the balcony, as the royal guard closed off all doors.

"He's different now somehow." Twilight said quietly watching ThunderHawk slowly stand up.

Each muscle moved as a coiled spring slowly stretching out. His eyes locked on Chrysalis and his claws flexed slightly as he rose.

"So, the Abomination lives still?" She snorted in mild disgust. "I didn't think I gave you that much power. After all, gargoyles aren't that strong."

His wings snapped out to their fullest length and then curled in. Chrysalis's eyes narrowed. Twilight blink in confusion.

"What does she mean? Those aren't gargoyle wings, anyone with a little mystic creature knowledge can tell that." Twilight said confused.

"There's a difference?" AppleJack asked confused.

Chrysalis looked up at the group and sneered.

"Of course they are gargoyle wings! I built him from scratch." She hissed at Twilight.

"So, you have been to my world?" ThunderHawk snarled.

"Of course not. Why would I? I dragged your pathetic body here and used the pieces of a gargoyle to help bind magic to you, fool!" Chrysalis snorted.

"I was dead in my world," ThunderHawk said as his eyes narrowed and his arms spread out, revealing his chest. "And the way I died, my body was vaporized and didn't exist anymore!"

"That's it! There is another magical marker on him! IT wasn't there before!" Twilight said understanding.

"IT was always there my dear Twilight." Princess Luna said as she stepped up beside the group and looked at ThunderHawk. 'He just never made the choice to accept it before."

Chrysalis's eyes widen in chock at what she saw on his chest. The very spot where she had hit and burnt a hole into him was now scarred and bore a mark. Similar to a cutie mark, but nothing cute about it, it did show something ThunderHawk was good at. Scarred into his chest in dark crimson coloring was a scythe with a long handle and a great sword crossed. That meant only one thing.

"That is right Chrysalis. You brought his soul here to work with, but Equestria itself accepted him. The Magic of our lands added a dragon to the mix and built the body." Princess Luna said and vanished in a flash.

She appeared next to ThunderHawk with her horn glowing.

"As for him being an Abomination, I am proud to have him as a friend!" She shouted and an energy blast shot from her horn.

Chrysalis ducked to the side, avoiding the shot, but quickly there was a large, winged figured following the shot in. She leapt into the air and bolted for the town around the castle, As ThunderHawk gave chase.

"Now!" Princess Luna's voice boomed out.

Suddenly armored unicorns and pegasi poured out of everywhere, using several magical portals to appear. Several of them bore the markings of the Crystal Empire and the rest bore the markings of Canterlot. They fell onto the Changeling army in waves.

Chrysalis looked around as she flew, seeing her army beginning to crumble. She felt the presence behind her that was ThunderHawk. She hesitated for a second and suddenly ThunderHawk appeared above her. His clawed fist smashed into her back and sent her spiraling towards the ground below. She barely pulled out of the spiral and tumbled across the ground. She stood and saw ThunderHawk land on the ground before her. Energy shot from her horn and lanced through ThunderHawk's upper leg. His clawed hand slapped across her muzzle and sent her tumbling across the ground, as he fell holding onto his leg. Chrysalis slowly stood up and shook her head to clear it. ThunderHawk stood with blood streaming down his leg. Chrysalis lunged forward with a sweep of her wings. She spun in the air and planted both her back hooves squarely into his chest with a solid hard buck. The impact launched ThunderHawk backwards into the side of a small building. He barely ducked the energy blast that tore through the wall and came rushing forward, smashing a fist into her face. Chrysalis tumbled back and across the ground.

"It would seem… you are stronger than I planned." She gasped slightly as she looked at him.

"I found a new home, a new world, and friends to protect! Besides you didn't make me, you only contributed my hunger for war." He snarled as he came charging at her.

Chrysalis leapt into the air, but her tail was grabbed and she was yanked back down. ThunderHawk spun her around and launched her through a stack of barrels. Suddenly, the shards of the barrel rose up, enveloped in green and fired at him rapidly. His wings wrapped over his body and the shards shattered as they collided with the wings. Just as the wings started opening, another bolt ripped into his right shoulder and blood began to flow out of it, as well.

"You can't destroy me, freak!" Chrysalis screamed at him, as he slowly advanced on her.

Another blast was fired, but wasn't even close to him. ThunderHawk's head snapped around as he heard a scream and saw a young pony collapsed on the ground with blood pooling out around her. ThunderHawk's eyes glowed brightly, as Chrysalis leaped into the air and began to fly rapidly. As he turned towards her, ThunderHawk leaped into the air. He didn't see the group of ponies running into the area, as he flew up out of it.

AppleJack ran over to the injured pony and was soon followed by Twilight, who cast a quick spell, closing the ponies wound. Princess Luna came up and looked around.

"Where is he?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"I see him up there!" Rainbow Dash shouted and looked upward.

Above them, ThunderHawk chased after Chrysalis. Her body folded in on itself and streaked upwards. ThunderHawk didn't hesitate and leaped into the Slipstream, shooting upwards. Chrysalis stopped and dashed to the side. She looked around.

"There is nowhere he can hide this high up!" She hissed in the thin air. "And no pony to help-"

She felt a pair of claws sink into her wings and grab the main bones that moved her wings.

"You say I am a monster, then allow me to show you how much I am!" ThunderHawk snarled.

With a shriek of pain from Chrysalis, ThunderHawk ripped her wings from her body, bone and all, leaving nothing but two bloody holes in her shoulders. Before she could fall though, ThunderHawk grabbed her around her neck and looked at her. Her eyes opened weakly. Her horn suddenly began to glow, but ThunderHawk wasn't in the mood. His free clawed hand gripped the horn. Smoke began to rise from his clawed hand.

"Even Frankenstein lost control of his monster, bitch!" He snarled as his hand suddenly snapped to the right.

With his hand, went Chrysalis's horn, and another scream ripped out of her throat. As her eyes barely opened again, Chrysalis felt the grip on her neck loosen. Her eyes widened as she saw that ThunderHawk was rapidly moving away from her and shrinking.

On the ground, Rainbow Dash gasped as she saw the figure falling from the sky at a high rate.

"Someone's falling!" She screamed in shock

She began to move, when suddenly there was a blurred image and ThunderHawk appeared before her. He had blood flowing down one arm, one leg, and his right palm was burnt black.

"Its over." He said quietly.

A small distance off, a sickening thump emphasized his quiet words. He stood his post in front of the group, not even looking behind him. All of their eyes widened shock at the sight of him and the sound. Then he promptly fell over, unconscious.

A few days later, ThunderHawk slowly came to and heard voices talking around him.

"I can't believe he outright killed her. I mean, she was evil and all, but still." A female voice said in awe.

"I was there, sister. I saw it myself." Another familiar voice said quietly in return.

"And you chose to not stop him?" The first voice said quietly.

"If anyone was going to kill her, he had the right. After dragging his soul here to be treated like she treated him and used him." The second voice replied.

"We treated him as a monster to start. Will he kill us?" The first asked quietly.

"No, he had the chance many times and didn't. The worse he did was bruising Rainbow Dash's ego. Besides, my hooves aren't exactly clean either." The second voice said quietly.

"You see a kindred spirit in him, do you not?" The first one asked.

"I see a soul that will defend what he stands for and those he stands with, till his last breath." The second voice said proudly.

"Not so different than you." The first voice chuckled.

The second voice sounded so familiar to him. It sounded like a voice from his past. A voice he trusted.

"Alluna? Is that you? I had the weirdest dream." ThunderHawk groaned and gripped his head.

He opened his eyes and saw Princess Luna and Celestia standing beside him.

"MY name is Luna, remember?" Princess Luna said with a smile.

With a groan, ThunderHawk took a pillow from under his head and tried to smother himself.

Out in the main room.

"Wow, you have been busy. Discovering a new magical creature, defending the castle, and defeating the Changeling army?" Fluttershy asked in awe. "I missed a lot."

"That's alright sugar cube. ThunderHawk is in the other room here. He's amazing! He went toe to toe with Queen Chrysalis and beat her!" AppleJack said proudly. "I guess that dragon side of him made him pretty strong."

"Dragon?" Fluttershy asked as her eyes widened in fear.

"Yeah, and those claws look like they could tear through stone with no effort. I mean he hit the ground hard enough to crack it at the base of the stairs even!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "I bet he could punch a real dragon out of the sky and tear it apart with no effort!"

"Tear a dragon apart?" Fluttershy asked as her eyes widened even further in fear. "He sounds…."

Suddenly the door swung open and ThunderHawk stepped out, with his wings gently curved around his body. He bumped into Fluttershy from behind. She whirled around with a startled squeak and looked up at his curved teeth and draconic looking eyes. She saw the crimson wings, sharp teeth, and curved claws on his hands. That was all it took.

"EEEEPPPPPP!" She shrieked briefly and passed out, falling on the ground at his feet.

ThunderHawk looked down at the unconscious Pegasus at his feet and then at the other five.

"Things seem to be normal again." Twilight chuckled.

((A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was my first MLP FIM fan fiction. I may write more stories, but this one is done for now. Hope you enjoyed it.))


End file.
